Aquello Que No Esperaba
by BellaPotter.McCartyCullen
Summary: Ella esta con un hombre que creía no merecer y que a sus espaldas le era infiel. El quería un descanso de su trabajo y en Mystic Falls conoció a la mujer que soñaba. ¿Como hacérselo ver a ella, que vivía en un mundo de mentiras? M por futuros capítulos
1. Capítulo 1: El Hombre Que No Merecía

Hola a todas :) La inspiración llego a mi hace algunas semanas y voilà. Espero que sea de su agrado, no es la primera historia que escribo, mas si la primera que publico, las demás son trabajos en progreso que espero ir publicando poco a poco. Me gustaría dejar claro que soy una Stelena empedernida, pero no tengo problemas en desarrollar un Delena, de hecho una de las historias que tengo sin publicar es sobre Delena. Soy fan de Harry Potter (Hinny hasta la muerte), Twilight (Team Edward), 50 Shades of Grey yotras mas que tienen que ver con vampiros, ya que son de mis criaturas favoritas, son de la vieja escuela de Buffy The Vampire Slayer! Pido disculpas anticipadas por errores de redacción, estilo u ortografía. Sin mas l s dejo !

Personajes y parte de la trama pertenece Smith & The CW Channel

* * *

Capitulo 1 – El hombre que no merecía

- Ahhh… Elena.

Damon Salvatore cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novia, con todo su peso y muy poca delicadeza.

- Damon… no puedo respirar. – dijo Elena Gilbert, con dificultad

- Oh, disculpa – dijo acostándose al lado de ella, acariciando su rostro

- Gracias amor- dijo Elena, acercándose más a él.

- No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo. La pasión me ciega – dijo él, mirándola con ternura, como pocas veces lo hacía - Te amo tanto… No podría soportar la idea de que no estuvieras conmigo – dijo acariciando su rostro

- No sé porque tienes esos pensamientos. Sabes que te amo y solo tengo ojos para ti. Jamás se me ocurriría dejarte o estar con otro, mi amor. – dijo besando su frente.

Elena Gilbert miró los ojos azules de su novio y se perdió en ellos, una vez más, como tantas veces luego de que hacían el amor.

-No puedo evitar ponerme celoso. Eres una mujer hermosa. Sé que más de uno en este pueblo suspira por ti. Que esperan un solo fallo mío para tomarme delantera. Lo que no saben ellos es que yo siempre, siempre estaré tres pasos delante de ellos. – dijo Damon

-Damon, amor, ya llevamos juntos 4 años, si quisiera estar con otro, ya estaría con otro – dijo Elena, un poco cansada del tema

-No lo creo, no te lo permitiría. Eres mía. – dijo Damon, acercándola a él y abrazándola – Jamás dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, Elena. Nunca

-Y no lo haré. No dudes de mí. – dijo Elena, para tranquilizarlo

Damon la suelta y se levanta de la cama. Elena admira su cuerpo. Sus brazos musculosos, sus manos, esas manos que la hacen vibrar. Su pecho, en donde adora dormir, y más abajo, eso que la hace estallar de placer.

-¿Ve algo que le guste, Srta. Gilbert? – dijo Damon pícaramente

-De hecho, varias cosas, Sr. Salvatore – dijo en el mismo tono Elena

-Vamos, mujer, no me mires así que tengo que salir atender unos pendientes al aserradero y tú estás muy apetecible como para dejarlos tirados a un lado.- le dijo Damon, dirigiéndose al baño

- ¿Hay problemas en el aserradero?-preguntó Elena

-Cosas que no entenderías amor, pero problemas como tal no. Además, dentro de algunos días llega un primo de Francia, y tengo que organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida.

- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. Si quieres, claro – dijo Elena, tratando de hacerse útil y quitarle peso de encima.

- Me harías un gran favor. Organizar eventos sociales no es lo mío, mas sé que a ti y a Caroline les encanta – dijo Damon con cierta ironía

-Luego de cuatro años, sigue sin caerte bien Caroline.- observó Elena

- Yo a ella tampoco le caigo bien, así que estamos a mano. Es una metiche, que anda husmeando en la vida de los demás, especialmente en la nuestra. – dijo Damon, un poco molesto

- Ya, ¿sí? No discutamos por esto otra vez. La acabamos de pasar muy bien. – dijo Elena, levantándose de la cama y abrazándolo

-Tienes razón.- dijo él, envolviéndola en sus brazos - ¿Un baño en la tina?

-Leyó mi mente Sr. Salvatore- dijo sonriendo Elena

La tina se lleno rápidamente, inundando el baño de un embriagante aroma a jazmín, lavanda y vainilla, los favoritos de Elena. Ambos entraron en la tina, Damon primero, luego Elena, acomodando su espalda en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Para cuándo es la fiesta de tu primo?

-Stefan llega el sábado próximo, ¿crees tenerlo listo todo para entonces?

-Recuerda con quien estás hablando

-Lo sé, se que eres muy capaz. – dijo besando su pelo- La fiesta será aquí mismo en la Casa de Huéspedes, en el salón de actividades. Algo bien informal, no dejes que Caroline lo convierta en el evento del año, no quiero cotilleos. Mi primo es un tanto reservado.

-OK – dijo Elena

Entre mimos terminaron su baño. Ambos se vistieron y salieron de la habitación de Damon. Al llegar a la puerta del estudio de Damon, ambos se detienen…

-¿Qué harás hoy? – preguntó Damon

-Voy a empezar con lo de la fiesta de tu primo, además tengo que ir a probarme el vestido para la boda de Bonnie y Jeremy.

- Nuestra boda será más hermosa que la de tu hermano.

- Es extraño que hables de ella cuando ni me has propuesto matrimonio – ironizó Elena

- El día que menos te imagines estaré con un anillo Tiffany's pidiéndole tu mano a tu padre – dijo él, estrechándola en sus brazos

-Espero ese día con ansias, aunque no tiene que ser un Tiffany's y mucho menos pomposo

-Lo será, será lo que tú te mereces – dijo besándola

Ambos se despidieron y Elena salió de la habitación. Al llegar al recibidor, Elijah, la mano derecha de Damon, se encuentra allí.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Gilbert.

- Hola Elijah. Y hasta luego – dijo sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta principal

Elena camino hasta su guagua, saco la llave de su bolso, abre la puerta y se monta e ella. Sonríe al recordar lo ocurrido hace algunas horas en el cuarto de Damon.

Damon Salvatore era el mejor partido de todo Mystics Falls, un pequeño pueblo en Virginia. De procedencia italiana, Damon había quedado huérfano a los 12 años. Creció, estudió y se convirtió en el hombre exitoso que era hoy. Se hizo cargo del aserradero que había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia y transformó la casa familiar en una Casa de Huéspedes.

Damon era un hombre alto, de tez clara, musculoso, pelo negro y unos ojos azules, que tenían a muchas suspirando. Era inteligente, un as para los negocios y, si, también era muy creído. Pero eso a Elena no le importo. Damon había vivido en sus sueños desde que tenía memoria, pero no fue, hasta ese día, hacia ya casi 4 años, el día de la gala anual de los fundadores del pueblo que él no se fijo en Elena Gilbert. Y desde entonces, no se han separado.

Estar con él no ha sido fácil. Damon Salvatore no es un hombre fácil. Así como en su vida profesional, era exigente en su vida personal. Y Elena a veces creía que no podía ser todo lo que él quería, a pesar de que él dijera lo contrario. Para empezar, Damon parecía más un modelo que un gran empresario. Vestía de las mejores marcas, usaba lo mejor de todo, alardeaba de su dinero. A los ojos de muchos, debería estar con una mujer de su altura, y no porque Elena o su familia no tuvieran dinero, pues si lo tenían. El caso era otro, pues Elena era la típica chica de pueblo, que no aspiraba a algo más que lo que ya tenía. Así la había criado sus padres. Elena tenía una exótica piel color oliva, unos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, cabello largo y negro. Era alta, con una figura esbelta, pero no de modelo. Su único sueño era convertirse en pediatra, pues la medicina había estado en su mente y en su vida desde que había nacido, pues sus padres eran médicos. Y ella se sentía poca cosa para Damon. Pero ella se había enamorado de él. Y al parecer el de ella. ¿Qué más podía ella pedir?

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Caroline, estas en el altavoz de la guagua.

-¿Estas acompañada? – pregunto Caroline Forbes con desdén

-No amiga, estoy sola – dijo Elena con una risa en su voz

-Uff, bien. Qué bueno que no estás con ese orangután. – dijo Caroline, con evidente alivio en su voz

-Care, no empieces tu también, ¿sí? – dijo Elena en tono suplicante

-Vaya, ¿he sido motivo de discusión entre el ogro y tú? – dijo Caroline, dándose importancia

-Caroline

-Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Vienes camino a la tienda?

-Sí, estoy llegando. Care, necesito tu ayuda. El primo de Damon llega el sábado de Francia, Damon quiere hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida…

-No Elena, desde ya es no. No pienso hacer nada por ese hijo de…

-Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Será algo sencillo. Nada glamuroso.

-Lo pensaré.

-Caroline Forbes, no tengo tiempo para que te des puesto, te acompañaré de compras la semana entrante, al centro comercial que prefieras – dijo Elena, con voz suplicante, si había algo a lo que Caroline Forbes no podría resistirse jamás era a una tarde de chicas en el centro comercial.

-Está bien, está bien. Cuando llegues lo discutimos

-Eres un sol, Care, en 5 estoy ahí.

Elena acabo la llamada y siguió su camino. Minutos más tardes se estaciono en frente a la boutique de novias del pueblo. Al verla llegar, Caroline salió a su encuentro.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los Comentarios Impropios

Hola :) aquí esta el 2do capitulo, si alguien le esta gustando o la esta leyendo, por favor déjenme saber ! Disculpen faltas de ortografía, redacción y estilo !

Personajes y parte de la trama pertenece Smith & The CW

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Los comentarios impropios de mi mejor amiga

-¡Amiga! –dijo Caroline con efusividad, abrazándola

-Care, ni que no me vieras hace años. – dijo Elena, devolviéndole el abrazo

-A veces siento que es así, tu novio te consume mucho tu tiempo.

-Nik hace lo mismo contigo

-Amiga, ayer se midió el esmoquin para la boda, se veía tan guapo – dijo Caroline, suspirando – Lo veía y pensaba en nuestra boda

-Caroline, a penas llevan 6 meses – le recordó Elena, abriendo la puerta de la boutique

-¿Y? Tu llevas 4 años con Damon, y ni siquiera te ha comprometido- dijo Caroline, sin pensar

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Caroline – dijo Elena, visiblemente dolida por el comentario de su amiga

Cuando Caroline se disponía a contestarle, en eso se aproxima una chica de piel oscura, cabello negro y ojos color verde.

-Díganme que no discuten otra vez por Damon, por favor- pregunto Bonnie Bennet, conociendo de antemano la respuesta

-Hola Bonnie y si, Caroline y sus comentarios indiscretos y fuera de lugar-dijo Elena, mirando a Caroline de mala manera

-Caroline, te lo adverti, quería q fuera una tarde tranquila, como las mejores amigas que somos-dijo Bonnie

-Ya, ya. Elena, lo siento.- se disculpo Caroline

-No, no lo sientes, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por eso – dijo Elena, sonriendo con ironía – Pero Bonnie tiene razón, vamos a tratar de tener una tarde tranquila. Midámonos los vestidos y después iremos a tomarnos 3 mochas fríos al Grill

-Esa es la actitud – dijo Bonnie, poniéndose en medio de las dos y abrazándolas – Recuerden que son mis últimos momentos antes de casarme y ser la Sra. Gilbert-Bennet

-¿Estuvo Jeremy de acuerdo con eso? – pregunto Elena

-Sorprendentemente si, tu hermano quiere complacerme en todo – dijo sonriente Bonnie – Quien lo diría, que acabaríamos siendo familia, amiga

-Quien lo diría – Elena, sonriendo también – La verdad es que mi hermano no pudo elegir mejor esposa

-La verdad es que si – dijo Caroline – te veras hermosa en ese vestido blanco

Luego de medirse los vestidos, las chicas salen de la tienda y se dirigen al Mystic Grill, el pub-restaurante de Mystic Falls. Al llegar, se sientan en las mesas que dan hacia la calle. A su encuentro llega rápidamente un joven rubio de ojos celestes.

-Hola chicas

-Hola Matt – dijo Elena, saludándolo con un gran abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Ya sabes, mucho trabajo, pero vale la pena el sacrificio, el próximo año termino mi carrera y adiós mundo cruel de servir mesas. – dijo orgullo de sí mismo – Menos la de ustedes

-Tú siempre tan atento Matt – dijo Caroline con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué les puedo traer hoy?

-Tres Mochas fríos, el mío con mucha crema-dijo Bonnie

-El mío leche baja en grasa-dijo Caroline

-El mío descafeinado-dijo Elena

-En un momento se los traigo – dijo Matt, anotando en su libreta

-¿Por qué pides un café descafeinado, Elena? Eso no tiene sentido, es como comprar un mantecado sin azúcar- le pregunta Caroline

-Ya, saben que Damon no le gusta que beba cafeína, además, me altera los nervios- le contesta Elena

-Y la nena hace todo lo que el amo diga- dice con ironía Caroline

-Care, ya habíamos quedado en que no hablarías mas de Damon- le recordó Bonnie

-Okay, okay. Bueno, porque mejor no nos hablas de su primo- dijo Caroline, tratando de cambiar el tema

-La verdad no les puedo decir mucho, solo que se llama Stefan, viene de Francia, llega el sábado y planea quedarse indefinidamente en Mystic Falls. No pregunte mucho, tampoco es que me interese mucho- añadió al final Elena

-Pues a mí la verdad sí, no llega mucha gente nueva a este bendito pueblo- dijo Caroline

-No creo que a Nik le agrade que estés pendiente a un recién llegado que ni siquiera ha llegado – dijo Elena, tratando de desquitarse un poco por los comentarios de Caroline, sabiendo de ante mano que no llegaría a ningún lado, Niklaus Mikaelson, el novio de Caroline, hacia lo que ella dijera, sin titubear.

-Bah, Nik ve por mis ojos nada más. Además, no quiero conocer a Stefan con otra intensión que no sea la de una amistad, yo estoy muy feliz con Nik – dijo Caroline sonriente

-Chicas, aquí están sus Mochas, que los disfruten. Cualquier cosa me dejan saber- les dijo Matt

-Gracias Matt- dijeron a la vez las amigas

-Estoy tan ansiosa por la boda. Bueno, no solo con la boda. Ayer Jer y yo fuimos a ver la casa. Jer está que ni el sol lo calienta con la casa constructora. Lo más seguro no tenga la casa lista para la boda- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Por Dios Bonnie, mis padres no tendrán problemas con que se queden en casa en lo que esta lista- le dijo Elena

-Lo sé, es Jer el que no se quiere quedar allí, y la verdad yo tampoco quisiera causar molestias. Elena, nos regalaron una casa y están pagando todas las remodelaciones- le recordó Bonnie

-Mis padres lo hacen con todo el amor del mundo. Y era lo correcto ya que no quisieron irse de luna de miel.

-De haberlo sabido, optaba por la luna de miel. La verdad que me gasto unos suegros estupendos- dijo Bonnie, tomando la mano de Elena

-Fenomenales-dijo Elena sonriendo- Bueno, vamos a empezar a organizar lo del sábado, tenemos mucho que hacer y pocos días para regar la voz.


	3. Capítulo 3: Preparativos

Hola a todos :), les hago la misma petición que en el capitulo anterior, si les esta gustando, si al menos hay una persona q este leyendo, déjenme saber, se los agradecería mucho :) Stefan llega pronto !

Personajes y parte de la trama pertenece Smith y a The CW Channel

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Preparativos

Los días pasaron para Elena volando y llego el tan esperado sábado. El primo de Damon había llegado durante la mañana, pero Elena no lo había visto, estaba muy ajetreada junto con Bonnie y Caroline, organizando todo para la noche, que prometía ser una bonita velada.

-Espero que hayas podido contener a Caroline. – le dijo Damon a Elena

-Bueno, la verdad la que se ha tenido que contener he sido yo, hacia bastante tiempo no organizaba una fiesta sencilla, así que desde ahora te pido una disculpa por si se nos pasó la mano – dijo Elena, un poco insegura

-Ya veremos- dijo Damon, acariciando su rostro y dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Y tu primo? No lo he visto- pregunto Elena con curiosidad

-Esta descansando, ha sido un viaje largo. Bueno, yo te dejo para que termines. ¿Te quedaras esta noche conmigo? – le pregunto Damon, mirándola con deseo

-Solo si tú quieres- dijo Elena, un poco coqueta

-Sabes que si por mi fuera, estarías viviendo aquí conmigo, pero eres tú la que no quiere. Nos vemos en la noche – añadió rápidamente y dando media vuelta para irse, sin darle tiempo a Elena a argumentar sobre su comentario

-Nos vemos- dijo Elena, rendida y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Damon la hubiera interrumpido

Mientras en una esquina del salón, Bonnie y Caroline preparaban unos arreglos florales…

-No sé como sigue con él. Todo el pueblo comenta que es un mujeriego y le monta el cuerno- dijo Caroline con enfado

-Care, no debemos meternos más, tu no debes meterte más, si no quieres que tu amistad con Elena se vea afectada. Él le puede envenenar la mente en contra tuya, sabes la gran influencia que tiene sobre ella. Si en 4 años no lo ha dejado, ¿Qué puede hacer que lo deje ahora?-dijo Bonnie, mientras le añadía flores al arreglo que estaba preparando

-¡Es que me da coraje! Ella no se merece ese canalla. Se merece alguien bueno, que la trate como se merece. Además, nosotras somos sus amigas, no podemos permitir eso- dijo Caroline, con rabia

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Pero qué le vamos hacer? Solo tenemos rumores y nuestra palabra, que la verdad no va la va a convencer-le contesto Bonnie

-Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente está viajando mucho a Nueva Orleans y a Seattle? Eso está muy extraño- añadió Caroline

-Si Elena me comento. Según tengo entendido tiene negocios en ambos sitios, eso no lo veo raro-dijo Bonnnie

-Pero que casualidad, que siempre q viaja es porque surgen imprevistos, nunca es un viaje planeado. Y nunca lleva a Elena

-¿Para que la va a llevar? Son negocios que a Elena nada le competen. Vamos, ni siquiera sabe cómo se maneja un aserradero. Lo de Elena son las agujas y los niños- dijo Bonnie, riendo un poco

-No se parece raro-dijo Caroline pensativa

En eso llega Elena

-¿Qué parece raro?

-Que no hayamos visto aun al famoso primo, si esta aquí desde la mañana- dijo Caroline de inmediato

-Está durmiendo, al parecer fue un viaje largo. Ya lo veremos por la noche-respondió Elena

-Sera…- dijo Caroline, aun pensativa- Bueno, creo que ya está todo listo, vamos a ponernos bellas- dijo sonriendo

-¿Vamos, nos arreglamos en tu casa Elena?- pregunto Bonnie

-Claro, vamos. Rose – dijo Elena, dirigiéndose al ama de llaves de la Casa de Huéspedes – el bufe llegará en cualquier momento, ya llamé al Grill y lo enviaran pronto, al igual que los mozos y la música llegarán también. Por favor, está pendiente de todo en lo que regresamos

-Téngalo por seguro Srta. Gilbert- le respondió Rose

-Eres un amor – le dijo Elena, con una sonrisa – Vamos chicas

Las chicas se despidieron de Rose y se fueron a arreglar para casa de Elena. Al llegar, se encontraron con Isobel, la madre de Elena…

-Hola preciosas, vienen algo apuradas – dijo Isobel, abrazándolas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una

-Hola mama, si, hoy es la fiesta en casa de Damon. ¿Papa y tú vendrán?- preguntó Elena

-Yo me daré la vuelta con tus tíos, pero tu padre no, tiene guardia en el hospital. Por cierto, fui a la tintorería y te recogí tu vestido, lo olvidaste

-¿Ven lo que les digo? Mi mama es un ángel. Gracias mamá- dijo Elena, besándola en la mejilla

-Ese vestido esta bello, te veras hermosa- dijo Bonnie

-Debe lucirse, es anfitriona de esa fiesta, se ha esmerado muchísimo para que todo quede a la perfección- añadió Caroline

-Me imagino. Me alegra que hayas tomado un descanso del hospital este verano, te estaba agotando mucho, ya tendrás años demás para agotarte – dijo Isobel, acariciándole el rostro con dulzura a Elena

-Sra. Gilbert…- empezó Bonnie

-Bonnie, te casaras con mi hijo en 3 meses, ¿cuando me llamaras Isobel?- dijo Isobel

-Se me hace difícil. Bueno, ¿Isobel, hablando de Jeremy, no sabe donde pueda estar?- le pregunto Bonnie

-Me parece que sigue en el Grill. Con eso de que ahora es el Manager, casi ni lo veo por la casa. Por cierto, el arquitecto vino hoy- añadió Isobel

-Si, Jeremy ya me dijo- le contesto Bonnie

-Sabes que no hay problema con que se queden aquí, en lo que esta lista la casa- le dijo Isobel, sabiendo ya de entrada la incomodidad de Bonnie

-Lo sé, pero la verdad es que no queremos causar molestias- dijo Bonnie, sintiendo toda la sangre en sus mejillas, que de no ser por su tez morena, estaría como un tomate

-Ustedes nunca causaran molestias. Ya te considero y te quiero como otra hija, igual contigo Caroline, lástima que no tenga otro hijo varón para ti – dijo Isobel con ternura – Bueno, yo me retiro para alistarme, ustedes supongo harán lo mismo

-Si mama, estaremos en mi habitación, por si algo se ofrece- contesta Elena

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Elena, para empezar a arreglarse. Elena se pondría un vestido color _beige_, Caroline uno rojo y Bonnie uno color violeta oscuro…

-¿Creen que a Nik le guste este vestido? – dijo Caroline, mirándose al espejo, no muy convencida de su elección

-Claro que le gustara. ¿Vendrá su familia esta noche? – pregunto Elena

-Sí, es bueno para ellos también, al fin y al cabo tampoco llevan poco tiempo viviendo en el pueblo. Están planeando para Navidad un baile súper pomposo. Vestidos largos de noche, como si fuera un baile como los que hacían en la corte de Enrique VIII. Va a ser de mascaras, al estilo del carnaval de Venecia

-Vaya, si que será el evento del año. Y mira que en este pueblo con las fiestas del consejo de fundadores ya es mucho decir – dijo Bonnie

-Ese consejo es lo más ridículo que ha podido existir-dijo Elena

-Que ni tu padre ni el mío te escuchen, porque nos matan a ambas – dijo Caroline, aunque secretamente, Elena y Bonnie sabían que Caroline le fascinaban las fiestas del consejo, pues era la única oportunidad que tenia para lucir pomposa, como solo a ella le gustaba

-Ni que lo digas. Care, súbeme el cierre por favor- le dijo Elena, con una risita

-Esta preciosa, dime que, por fin te pondrás los zapatos rojos que te regale para tu cumpleaños- dijo Caroline en tono suplicante

-No Care, a Damon…- empezó Elena, pero fue interrumpida por Carolie

-Vamos Elena, le pegan al traje—añadió Caroline

-Tengo que apoyar a Caroline, le van al traje. ¿Qué importa si a Damon no le gusta el rojo? ¿De cuando acá Elena Gilbert hace lo que otro le dice?

-Ya chicas, dejémoslo por la paz mundial, ¿sí? – dijo Elena, con voz cansina, poniéndose unos _pumps_ color dorados. –En otra ocasión, que nos vayamos de noche de chicas, te prometo que me lo pongo- prometió Elena

-¿Y cuándo será eso si ya nunca sale con nosotras a tomarte unos Cosmopolitans? Porque a tu novio no le gusta que bebas más que los vinos finos esos que tiene en su cava- dijo Caroline con ironía

-Te lo prometo Care, no beberemos esos Cosmos, aunque a Damon no le parezca- dijo Elena, abrazándola – vamos a terminar, que tengo que estar pendiente a cada detalle de esta noche, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

* * *

** Tal vez el que tenga aquí a Isobel como la mama de Elena no le agrade a algun s, pero yo creo que ya en la serie la han puesto suficiente inhumana al no querer a su hija, ademas, me parece algo diferente a los otros fics que he visto... no se, es lo que pienso, espero algún comentario :)


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer Encuentro

Hola :) Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios, me han ánimos a seguir porque se que al menos alguien esta leyendo lo que con mucho entusiasmo estoy escribiendo. Han comentado que tiene mucho Delena, sera solo al principio, Elena lleva con Damon 4 años, no sera sencillo dejarlo, pero poco a poco, poco a poco. Ya hoy llega Stefan :) Espero que disfruten el capitulo :)

Personajes y parte de la trama pertenece SMith & The CW Channel

* * *

Capítulo 4- Primer Encuentro

-Creí haber dicho que esas flores no iban ahí – le decía Elena a alguien- Oye, oye, lava esas copas otra vez, que se vean limpias – le decía a un mozo – Tú, ve trayendo las botellas de champán con las hieleras, los invitados están a punto de llegar y se van a deshidratar

-_Bossy Little Thing_ como diría Christian Grey(*) – dijo Caroline a Bonnie por lo bajo

-Ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es, no me la quiero imaginar el día de la boda- dijo Bonnie riendo

Ambas amigas ríen y luego se callan, ya que Elena se estaba acercando a ellas.

-¡No puedo con la gente incompetente! Deje todo escrito, ¡escrito! Para evitar esto mismo- decía Elena, roja de coraje

-Ya Elena, no es para tanto. Oh Dios mío, mi suegra y mi amor- dijo Caroline con un suspiro

Caroline dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximo rápidamente a ellos. La familia Mikaelson era una familia inglesa que acababa de llegar hacia apenas 9 meses a Mystic Falls. Mikael, la cabeza de la familia, viajaba mucho por su trabajo y su esposa, Esther, ya estaba cansada de andar detrás de él y que él no le prestara atención. Para evitar el escándalo de un divorcio, acepto mudarse a ese pueblo tan tranquilo, para darle la vida que ella quería, una vida tranquila y sin ajetreos, mientras el se dedicaba a incrementar la fortuna familiar. El matrimonio tenía 3 hijos, Kol, Rebekah y Niklaus, el dueño de los suspiros de Caroline, desde hacía 6 meses.

-Caroline, cariño, estás hermosa- dijo Esther

-Buenas noches Sra. Mikaelson, no es mi casa, pero bienvenida. Espero que disfruten la velada- dijo Caroline saludándola

-Yo, sin duda, la disfrutaré. En este pueblo nunca pasa nada interesante – dijo Rebekah

-Bueno, siempre eres libre de volver a Nueva York, además, primero dijiste que no vendrías, no sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión a ultimo momento – dijo Nik con fastidio, le molestaban los comentarios fuera de lugar de su hermana

-Bueno, veo por ahí una bonita champán y Bonnie sola (**), con una Elena que parece que va a reventar de coraje, así que, con su permiso, iré a salvar a la pobre Bonnie – dijo Kol

-Sí, yo también me retiro, no estoy para dramas familiares y tus discursos moralistas Niklaus, permiso- dijo Rebekah, dando media vuelta y yéndose también

-Caroline, disculpa las indiscreciones de mi hija – dijo Esther, con evidente vergüenza

-No te preocupes, supongo que si sigo con Nik, tendré que aprender a ignorar esas cosas- dijo Caroline

-Muy bien – dijo Nik abrazándola – por no te dejaré ir nunca

-Me causa tanta alegría y emoción ver a mi hijo con una joven tan linda como tú- dijo Esther muy feliz – ansío el día en que me digan que se van a casar- dijo con ilusión

-Tranquila madre, ese día llegará, tal vez más pronto de lo que imaginas – dijo Nik, besando a Caroline suavemente en los labios, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Nik, no digas eso, haces que me sonroje- dijo Caroline- venga señora, le mostraré su mesa

-Puedes llamarme Esther, eso de señora son formalismos que tú no tienes que usar conmigo- le dijo Esther cariñosamente

Mientras…

-Bonnie, Kol, me disculpan pero necesito ir al baño. Bonnie, ¿te puedes encargar de todo un momento?- le preguntó Elena a Bonnie

-Claro Elena, ve sin cuidado. Kol y yo nos quedamos pendientes nos quedamos pendientes – dijo Bonnie

Elena subió rápidamente, para no tardar mucho. Al terminar en el baño, empujó la puerta de una manera un tanto brusca, sin percatarse que alguien venia por el pasillo. Salió abruptamente y cayó encima de algo un poco duro, al percatarse, estaba encima de un joven, de unos veintitantos años, cabello cobre y unos ojos verdes, en los cuales podría vivir toda la vida

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el joven

-Yo…este…si. Si estoy bien – dijo Elena poniéndose rápidamente de pie, acomodándose el vestido- Te ofrezco una disculpa, iba con prisa no me percaté que había alguien por el pasillo. Disculpa

-Con una mujer tan hermosa como usted, podría estar tropezándome toda mi vida. – dijo el muchacho, anonadado con su belleza

-Gracias – dijo Elena roja como un tomate, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos que no fueran de Damon, y estos no eran muy comunes en él

-No me las tienes que dar. Stefan Salvatore – ofreciéndole una mano

-Así que tú eres el famoso primo de Damon- dijo Elena con una sonrisa

-Famoso y todo, ¿eh? Al parecer muchas personas esperaban mi llegada-dijo Stefan

-Yo soy Elena, la novia de Damon – le aclaro Elena, educadamente

Stefan, se sintió muy avergonzado por su comportamiento. El no era así de coqueto ni hablador con ninguna mujer, al contrario era muy respetuoso. Si existía alguien educado y que jamás le faltaría el respeto a una mujer con una coquetería como la que acaba de hacer, ese alguien era Stefan Salvatore. Pero la realidad del asunto era que Elena Gilbert y su belleza lo había dejado flotando en una nube, totalmente anonadado y cautivado.

-Vaya, disculpa y yo aquí de coqueto contigo. ¿Qué pensaras de mí? – dijo Stefan, avergonzado

-No te preocupes, tú no sabias nada, pero- dijo Elena, mirando a ambos lados para ver que nadie viniera y en voz baja le dijo- te pido que seas discreto con lo que acaba de pasar, si Damon se entera que haz… echo ese tipo de comentarios, no le va a agradar, evitemos no un disgusto ambos, por favor. Se pone muy celoso, y no quiero problemas entre ustedes por mi culpa

-No tengas cuidado, créeme, sé lo celoso y posesivo que puede llegar a ser. Aunque no es para menos, sin faltarte el respeto, eres una mujer muy hermosa. Es muy afortunado

-Gracias- dijo Elena, bajando la mirada sonrojada- sii me disculpas, me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas pendientes aun. Nos veremos más adelante en la noche

-Para mi será todo un placer, hasta luego- dijo Stefan con una pequeña sonrisa

Elena avanzo con pasos rápidos por el pasillo, mientras Stefan la siguió con la mirada, lamentándose que fuera la novia de su primo. En el salón de actividades, Elena llegaba roja como un tomate…

-Wow Elena, nunca te había visto tan roja, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el baño?- le pregunto Caroline con una risita

-Mejor ni preguntes, estas paredes tienen oídos y es algo que preferiría no contarte por ahora- dijo Elena

-Ni me imagino que podrá ser- dijo Caroline, sin dejar de reír

-No, créeme que no te lo imaginas. Me muero de hambre- dijo Elena, frotándose el estómago

-Quien no, si casi ni comes. Estas muy delgada, Elena- dijo Caroline con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación

-Claro que no, estoy muy bien, en mi línea- dijo Elena, para tranquilizarla

-Y muy bella- dijo una voz detrás de Elena, una voz que reconoció al instante

-Damon- dijo Elena, tomando su mano con una sonrisa

-Hola preciosa – dijo Damon, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Caroline- dijo de manera cortes

-Damon- dijo esta, con un deje de desprecio

-Por favor, mantengamos la paz, aunque sea por esta noche, ¿sí?- les pidió en tono suplicante Elena

-Claro amor, como tú desees- dijo Damon, sonriendo, sabiendo que esto podría a Caroline de mal humor

Caroline bufó…

-Con permiso Elena – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, roja de coraje

-¿Ves? Ella es la que no trata- dijo Damon, tratando de no reír

-Ya

-¿Cómo me veo? – dijo modelándole

-Muy guapo, como siempre mi amor – dijo con una sonrisa enamorada

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Damon, elevando su ego- Tú, estas muy hermosa. No debo perderte de vista. Estás demasiado apetecible para tu propio riesgo. No quiero que nadie te secuestre en esta noche

-Solo me interesa que tú me secuestres.

-Eso me gusta. ¿Y si dejamos a toda esta gente aquí y nos escapamos a mi habitación?- le dijo Damon al oído

En eso alguien se les aproxima…

-Eso sería muy descortés de parte hacia a mí, primo

* * *

(*) Christian Grey es el protagonista de la trilogía de novelas _Fifty Shades_

(**) Quisiera aclarar que entre Bonnie y Kol no hay nada más allá de una amistad. Bonnie está muy enamorada de Jeremy y se van a casar. Kol es Kol, un eterno coqueto y un buen amigo, a quien le tengo reservada otra chica en el transcurso de la historia

También quisiera disculparme si a alguien le disgusta o le parece repetitivo la forma en que Elena y Stefan se conocen, a la salida del ba~o, pero es que es unas de mis escenas Stelena favoritas. Nos leemos pronto


	5. Capítulo 5: Miradas E Indiscresiones

Hola a todos los que leen ! El capítulo de hoy es bastante largo, conoceremos un poco más acerca de quien es realmente Damon Salvatore, esta un poco subido de tono, sobre aviso no hay engaño! Espero q los que me leen les guste y lo disfruten :)

Personajes y parte de la trama pertenece James & The CW Channel

* * *

Capitulo 5 Mirada e indiscresiones

-Eso sería muy descortés de parte hacia a mí, primo- dijo una voz que avanzaba hacia ellos

Elena se voltea y ve a Stefan Salvatore, caminando hacia ellos. Ahora que lo tiene de frente, en una situación menos incómoda, Elena lo estudia con detenimiento. Stefan Salvatore es un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo, porte despreocupado, pero no por menos elegante, con el pelo color miel, un rostro hermoso, una sonrisa de la que te podrías enamorar en un segundo, unos ojos en los que te podrías perder eternamente.

-Primo, ven, quiero presentarte a la mujer más hermosa de todo Mystic Falls, mi novia, Elena Gilbert. Elena, el es mi primo Stefan- dijo Damon

-Encantado de conocerte – dijo, tomando su mano y besándola, admirando su belleza una vez más, detalle que Damon no para por alto, pero del cual no comentó nada

-Mucho gusto, Stefan. Espero que la fiesta sea de tu agrado- dijo Elena, todavía un poco avergonzada por lo que había pasado anteriormente

-Estoy seguro de que así será- dijo Stefan, sonriendo

-Elena aquí se ha esmerado mucho- dijo Damon

-Bueno, no lo he hecho sola, unas amigas que te presentare más tarde también me ayudaron- dijo Elena

-Sin duda, fuiste tú la que más hizo- dijo Damon, un poco cortante

Rose se acerca a Elena…

-Permiso Srta. Gilbert, ¿a qué hora le parece que sirvamos la cena?

-7:30 estará perfecto, gracias Rose

-Con su permiso señores- dijo Rose, retirándose

-Eres el primer familiar de Damon que conozco. ¿Por qué parte emparentan?- le preguntó Elena a Stefan

-Mi padre es, bueno, era sobrino del padre de Damon. El vive en Italia con mi madre, nos dedicamos al negocio de los vinos. La verdad, a demás de Damon, somos los únicos Salvatore que quedamos- les respondió Stefan

-Oh, vaya. ¿Tienes más hermanos?

-No, soy hijo único, al igual que Damon.

-Vamos, vamos, ya me siento excluido de la conversación- dijo Damon, tratando de hacerse notar, odiaba no ser el centro de atención de Elena

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo, discúlpame Damon, he seguido hablando como un loro. – dijo Elena sonrojada

-Tan especial mi amor – dijo Damon, besándola en la frente. Damon miro a la multitud reunida en el centro del salón y se percato en cierta figura femenina de cabellera rubia- ¿Mi vista me engaña o es aquella Rebekah Mikaelson la que está allí al lado de Matt Donovan?-pregunto

-No amor, tu vista no te engaña. Ella misma es. Me extraño muchísimo que viniera. Nik me dijo que solo vendrían su mamá, su hermano Kol y él –dijo Elena

-Bueno, ¿Por qué tu no llevas a Stefan a nuestra mesa, en lo que yo voy a la cava a buscar un vino especial para la ocasión?- le preguntó

-Claro, ven Stefan- le contesto Elena

-Después de ti- dijo Stefan

Elena y Stefan se fueron, dejando solo a Damon quien caminaba en dirección al sótano de la casa donde se encontraba la cava, con su celular en mano, enviando un mensaje de texto.

Mientras, en el corto transcurso hacia la mesa, Elena no pudo evitar sentir la mirada penetrante de Stefan en su espalda. Lejos de incomodarla, la hacía sentir nerviosa. No quería provocar ningún tipo de problema entre Damon y su primo, sabia de sobra como podía terminar la cosa.

-¡Elena!– dijo Caroline con efusividad- Dime que cambiaste de novio y andas con este bombón

-Caroline, menos mas que me amas, porque si no, no sé qué sería de mi- dijo Nik con celos fingidos

-Sabes que te adoro y solo quiero que Elena tenga algo mejor que el orangután ese- dijo Caroline, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla

Elena miro a Stefan con evidente bochorno por los comentarios de su amiga, pero para su sorpresa este estaba riendo…

-Pues mira, este bombón que vez aquí, es Stefan Salvatore, el primo del orangután de mi novio

Caroline trago en seco, un poco avergonzada por lo que dijo.

-Lo siento- dijo se disculpo Carolin- es que tu primo es un pesado y no me cae bien

-No, si de eso me di cuenta, perono te preocupes- dijo Stefan, dándole la mano a Caroline y a Nik

-Stefan, ella es Caroline Forbes, una de mis mejores amigas y una de las que me ayudo a organizar esta fiesta. El es Niklaus Mikaelson, el novio de Caroline. Bonnie Bennet, mi cuñada y también ayudo a organizar esta fiesta, mi hermano Jeremy Gilbert y Kol Mikaelson, hermano de Nik- le presento Elena

-Encantado de conocerlos a todos. Caroline, Bonnie, muchas gracias por la fiesta- dijo Stefan

-No hay de que- dijo Caroline, sonriente y abrazando a Nik – ¿Y dónde está el flamante novio tuyo Elena?

* * *

Mientras, en la cava…

-¡Me dijiste que no vendrías!- gritaba Damon Salvatore- Lo hiciste con toda la intención de joderme. Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengas que un solo comentario, uno solo, al frente de Elena y te arrepentirás toda tu vida, Mikaelson- decía Damon Salvatore a una risueña Rebekah Mikaelson

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Salvatore? Cambie de decisión a último momento- dijo esta, riendo

-¿Y también se te olvido decirme?- le preguntó Damon, furioso

-Vamos, no hagas tanto drama- Rebekah se acerco a él, tomándolo por la chaqueta y acercando su rostro al de él- Será divertido ver tu cara si hago algún comentario fuera de lugar- dijo sonriendo con maldad- a ver cómo le cae a tu querida Elenita

-No te atrevas- dijo Damon, alejándola de un empujón

-¿Qué pensaría ella si se enterara que su perfecto novio le pone el cuerno conmigo? Sabrá Dios cuantas más, cuantas más antes que yo, cuantas más en este momento…

-Cállate la maldita boca de una buena vez. –dijo Damon- Estas advertida Rebekah

-Nunca me has dicho que buscas en mí que no te pueda dar tu perfecta Elena- dijo Rebekah, ignorando lo que dijo

Damon le sonríe como el ego centrista que es antes de contestarle…

* * *

-Fue a la cava por un vino- contesta Elena a Caroline- pero como que ya se tardó demasiado, ¿no Stefan?

-Sí, ya se ha tardado bastante- contesto Stefan, imaginándose lo que su primo podría estar haciendo en la cava

-Voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo Elena, levantándose de su silla

-No te preocupes, yo voy y lo busco- dijo de inmediato Stefan, para evitarle un mal rato a Elena

-¿De veras? Muchas gracias, así yo puedo anunciar que se va a empezar a servir la comida. Gracias Stefan- dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento, sintiendo también una corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Se miraron pero Elena rompió el contacto visual rápidamente, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, se pregunto así misma

-No hay porque, con el permiso de todos- dijo Stefan, dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cava, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar

-Este…voy a anunciar que se va a servir la cena, permiso

-Elena, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto Caroline- de momento te has puesto pálida

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, tal vez es el hambre, permiso

Elena se levanta y se dirige al pequeño estrado que se ha colocado para la ocasión, para anunciar que dentro de 15 minutos la cena será servida, para que las personas fueran tomando sus lugares en sus mesas. Al terminar, Elena avisa a Rose, para que los mozos se vayan preparando y regresa a la mesa. A su vez, llega también un muchacho de ojos claros, un tanto exasperado, que se sienta al lado de Kol.

-Hola Matt, te vi horita en las garras de mi hermanita- dijo Kol, de manera burlona

-Argh, me disculpan Nik y Kol que sea su hermana, pero es insoportable. Le doy gracias a Dios y a la persona que fuera que le llamo o le envió un mensaje que me la quito de encima. Es peor que una lapa, no acaba de entender que no quiero nada con ella- dijo Matt, malhumorado

Niklaus y Kol se miraron, entendiendo todo lo que había pasado, sin decir nada, pero con mucha rabia. El porqué Damon no estaba. El porqué tampoco su hermana. Porque Stefan con tanta diligencia fue a buscar a Damon, librando a Elena de presenciar algo desagradable.

* * *

En la cava…

-Vamos, por Dios, si fuiste tú la que me buscó, que casi me rogó por una noche conmigo y yo, al ser un hombre débil y complaciente con las mujeres accedió a darte una noche de placer en mi cama y desde entonces no te me puedo quitar de encima ni con todo el oro del mundo- le contesto Damon

-Bah, ni tu oro ni tu dinero me interesan. Eso me sobra. Vamos- dijo Rebekah acercándose a él y acariciándolo por encima de sus pantalones- acéptalo, te gusto y me quieres en tu cama más que a ella

-No te compares jamás con Elena. Ella es una mujer decente, tú, eres una cualquiera que se revuelca con el primero que esté dispuesto hacerle el favor

-Bueno, en los últimos 7 meses puedo asegurarte que ese dispuesto has sido tu- contraatacó Rebekah

-Hablas de que yo soy el que te busco pero mírate tú- metió su mano por su metido, dentro de su ropa interior. Rebekah dejo escapar un gemido- ya estás mojada de tan solo tocarte. Mírate, mendigando lo poco que puedo darte

-Y tú, no eres más un inconforme sexual que busca en mi y en otras lo que tu novia en 4 años no te ha podido dar

Rebekah no lo dejo contestar y ataco su boca, con un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria. Damon le correspondió el beso de la misma manera, metiendo aun mas su mano en ropa, hasta llegar a su clítoris, acariciándolo en forma circular, de manera ruda, mientras ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda. Unos golpes en la puerta, los devuelven a la realidad, haciendo que se separen.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó molesto Stefan Salvatore

* * *

En el salón de actividades

-Lamento decirte que se sentara a tu lado- dijo Elena

-¡Maldita suerte mía!- exclamó Matt, dando con el puño en la mesa

-¿No que no iba a venir, Nik?- le pregunta Elena a Niklaus

-Cambio de decisión a último momento. La verdad es que a veces me pregunto qué mierda tiene en la cabeza mi hermana- dijo Nik, molesto

-Yo a veces pienso que la recogieron de un basurero. Pero luego miro el parecido que tiene con mi padre, y se me van las sospechas- dijo Kol, provocando la risa de todos

* * *

En la cava…

-En realidad si interrumpes, pero si quieres, te puede unir a nosotros- dijo Rebekah, sin una pizca de vergüenza

-Tranquila, Stefan, esta es Rebekah Mikaelson… una amiga, Rebekah, el es mi primo Stefan. ¿Me podrías dejar con mi primo un momento?

-Claro, con permiso.

Rebekah arreglo su vestido y su cabello y salió de la cava, no sin antes comerse con la mirada a ambos primos.

-No es lo que piensas… – comenzó Damon

-Si, es exactamente lo que pienso- dijo Stefan, furioso

* * *

En el salón, Rebekah acaba de llegar a la mesa en la que todo el grupo esta sentado. Caroline la mira con desprecio, no soporta a su cuñada, pero Elena y Bonnie, por la paz, decidieron que sería mejor sentarla con ellos, para evitar un escándalo por parte de Rebekah

-¿De qué se ríen todos?- pregunta Rebekah, llegando a la mesa

-De ti, mi querida hermana, de ti- dijo riendo Kol

-Que poco caballero eres- dijo Rebekah, dándole en el hombro

-No digas tú que eres una dama, porque eso si me daría más risa- dijo Kol, riendo aun más duro

Todos rieron, ante la el comentario de Kol.

-Eres un grosero- dijo Rebekah, aparentemente dolida

Mientras en la cava…


	6. Capítulo 6: Ten Cuidado En Como La Miras

Capitulo 6 – Ten cuidado en como la miras

-¡Pensé que después de tanto tiempo habrías dejado estas malas costumbres! - le reclamaba Stefan a Damon- ¡Por Dios, Damon, acabas de cumplir 28 años! Creí que habías cambiado, pero me doy cuenta que no, sigues siendo el mismo capullo de siempre. Tienes una novia hermosa, que se ve que es una excelente persona y que te ama, no se merece lo que le estas haciendo

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – dijo simplemente Damon – Un hombre como yo tiene necesidades…

-¿Y Elena Gilbert no cubre todas tus necesidades? No la conozco, pero se ve que te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Es una mujer hermosa, no se que buscas en los brazos de esa rubia que ella no te pueda dar…

-Ese no es tu asunto y mas te vale en que mantengas tu boca cerrada si quieres pasar una temporada bajo mi techo – le advirtió Damon

-No me amenaces. Y pienso pasar una temporada aquí, pero no bajo tu techo, tan pronto llegue el lunes busco para donde irme- dijo Stefan

-Haz lo que gustes. – dijo Damon – y otra cosa mas. Ten cuidado en como miras a Elena.

-¿Cómo que tenga cuidado? No se a que te refieres

-Vi como la veías cuando te la presente, te la comías con la mirada. Es mía y no la comparto, así que si quieres alguien que caliente tu cama mientras estas aquí, lo mejor será que no pongas los ojos en ella. Lo tienes advertido, primito- le dijo Damon, con tono sarcástico

-La miro como se mira a una mujer hermosa y maravillosa como ella. Seguro no sabe toda la porquería que hay en ti, porque sino jamás se habría fijado en ti. Y no me amenaces, primito- le contesto Stefan, en el mismo tono

-Te vi observándola y se que te gusto. Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que te mantengas al margen de todo

-Tu a mi no me dices que debo hacer y que no, así que limítate en tus comentarios. Dale gracias a Dios que fui yo el que bajo y no ella.

Stefan miro con desprecio a su primo y subió. Subiendo las escaleras comprendió el error tan grande que había cometido en haber aceptado el venirse a tomar un descanso a casa de su primo, pensando que después de tanto tiempo, Damon habría cambiado y madurado, pero solo bastaron unas horas en Mystic Falls para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Trato de cambiar su semblante y se dirigió a su mesa. Al llegar, ve a Rebekah Mikaelson sentada al lado de Kol y de un muchacho rubio y rogó porque ese no fuera el novio de la rubia.

-Stefan, ¿y Damon? – pregunta Elena

-No encuentra el vino, pero ya viene- le contesto Elena

Se detuvo unos segundo a ver a Elena. Era tan hermosa. A través de sus ojos y su sonrisa se podía ver la gran persona que era. No se merecía lo que Damon le estaba haciendo.

-Ven siéntate, ya van a servir la cena. No te he presentado a Rebekah, la hermana de Nik y Kol y a Matt Donovahn, un muy buen amigo – dijo Elena sonriente, sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-Mucho gusto

Damon, después de algunos minutos, llega…

-Bueno, no encontré el vino que buscaba, pero encontré estas botellas de Don Perignon.- con la mano llamo a uno de los mozos para

que lo sirviera a los presentes en la mesa – Quiero dar un brindis por la llegada de mi primo, espero que tu estadía sea una memorable y por mi hermosa Elena- dijo besándola en la mejilla

Rebekah río por lo bajo, recibiendo una patada departe de Kol, por debajo de la mesa. Stefan alzo su copa levemente, igual que el resto de los presentes, mientras observaba con Elena estaba tan sonriente y Damon la besaba y le decía algo al oído, a lo cual ella respondía con una risa nerviosa. Caroline también la miro y bufo.

-Vamos amor, no hagas una escena, ya basta con Rebekah que no deja de reír como una estúpida- le dijo Nik al oído

-Es que no lo soporto-dijo Caroline en el mismo tono

Minutos después, los mozos empezaron a servir la cena. Había una charla animada en la mesa, centrada principalmente en Stefan y los motivos que lo llevaron a Mystic Falls…

-Entre tanto sitio para vacacionar o tomar un descanso en el mundo,?porque este pequeño pueblo perdido en Virginia?- pregunto Bonnie, con interés

-Siempre me han gustado los pueblos pequeños, además quería algo tranquilo y despejado

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto Kol

-Aun no lo he definido, pero será una larga temporada. El negocio familiar esta corriendo muy bien en Italia, Francia e Inglaterra, por lo que me puedo tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Además, mis padres insisten en ello. – dijo Stefan

-¿Y a que te dedicas?- pregunto Nik con interés

-A la fabricación de vinos, es una pasión de la familia Salvatore- dijo Stefan, muy orgulloso de su trabajo

-¿Y dejaste alguna novia por Europa?- dijo de manera indiscreta Rebekah

-Rebekah, por Dios. Por favor Stefan, te ofrezco una disculpa por la indiscreción de mi hermana- dijo Nik, evidentemente avergonzado del comportamiento de Rebekah

-No te preocupes, Nik. Y contestando a tu pregunta Rebekah, no, no he dejado ni tengo novia. He estado muy concentrado en mi trabajo en la empresa familiar- dijo Stefan, mirándola incrédulo por su frescura

-Deberías, eres un hombre muy guapo para estar solo- dijo Rebekah, batiendo sus pestañas de manera coqueta

-No te dejes engatusar de mi hermanita, Stefan. No te traerá nada bueno- dijo Kol

-No puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo hermano – coincidió Nik

-Vaya, mis propios hermanos echándome tierra- dijo Rebekah, con fingido dolor

-Será porque son ellos los que mejor te conocen – dijo Caroline, cansada también de los comentarios de su cuñada

-No recuerdo que te incluyéramos en la conversación, cuñada- contraatacó Rebekah

-Creo que ya esta conversación se esta saliendo de proporción- intervino Damon

-Si, Stefan, te ofrezco una disculpa por el comportamiento de mis amigos, te juro que no son asi- dijo Elena

-No te preocupes Elena, la realidad es que prefiero que las personas se muestren tal cual son, sin mascaras, a la larga uno se evita problemas y sabe bien quien es quien- dijo Stefan, mirando a Damon y a Rebekah

-Bueno, ¿alguien quiere postre? Mousse de chocolate con fresas en champan, esta delicioso – añadió Elena, tratando de poner la paz en la mesa

-Yo quiero- dijo Bonnie- Fresas con champán son mis favoritas y las de Elena

-Estas en lo correcto- dijo Elena, con una sonrisa

Ante el aviso de Elena, los mozos retiraron los platos y comenzaron a servir los postres…

-Es el mejor mousse que he probado- dijo Stefan

-El mejor mousse se prepara en Mistyc Grill, es el restaurante-bar del pueblo, mi hermano Jeremy lo manejan- dijo Elena con orgullo

-Espero poder ir en la temporada que pases aquí- dijo Stefan

-Claro, podemos planear e ir todos juntos- dijo Elena emocionada, ante la idea de que salieran todos juntos, ya que desde que estaba con Damon, casi no salía con sus amigos, pues a Damon no le gustaba salir mucho, pero tal vez con su primo aquí eso podría cambiar.

Damon, por su parte analizó la situación. No le agradaba para nada las miradas que Stefan le daba a Elena. Elena le gustaba a su primo. Pero, tal vez con su primo aquí, se podría zafar un poco de salir con los amigos de Elena, él podría ir en su lugar, acompañar a Elena, así él podría ocuparse de su nuevo negocio en Seattle y de sus… otros asuntos en Nueva Orleans y San Francisco y no tendría que estar preocupado por que Caroline le quisiera meter a otro tipo a Elena por los ojos, pues al andar con Stefan, Elena no se atrevería jamás a ponerle el cuerno. Además, sabia de sobra lo enamorada que ella estaba de él, las probabilidades eran pocas. Si, tal vez pudiera sacarle provecho al tiempo que su primo estuviera en Mystic Falls

-Elena puede enseñarte los alrededores del pueblo- dijo Damon, sorprendiendo a Stefan

-Si, por supuesto. –d ijo Elena inmediatamente- Siempre y cuando a ti no te moleste, amor- añadió

-Claro que no, ¿Quién mejor que tu para dejar a mi primo? Estará en las mejores manos- dijo Damon muy sonriente

Stefan solo asistió en silencio, sin comprender el cambio de actitud de su primo. Hace unos minutos prácticamente le prohibió siquiera mirar a Elena, ahora quiere que ella le muestre el pueblo. ¿A que juego jugaba?

-Yo mas que encantado- dijo Stefan

-Podemos organizar una salida todos juntos al Grill, la pasaremos genial- dijo Elena

-Siempre y cuando haya…- dijo Bonnie

-¡Karaoke night! – dijeron Caroline y Bonnie juntas

-Créeme Stefan, que es lo ultimo que deseas- dijo Matt

-No puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo Matt – coincidió Jeremy

-Si mal no recuerdo, hay unos cuantos por ahí que después de unos cuantos shots de tequila no les importa hacer el ridículo junto a

nosotras – dijo Elena

-Que conste primo, que entre esos no estoy yo- dijo Damon

-Que pena que no estés entre esos – dijo Stefan, se acerco a Elena y en voz de cómplice dijo – Nunca ha sabido como divertirse

-El es mi chico serio- dijo riendo y besando su mejilla – yo le quiero así

-Bueno yo si quiero divertirme, ¿bailamos? – le dijo Caroline a Nik

-Como usted desee- dijo Nik, parandose y ofreciendole la mano a Caroline

-Ya te tienen dominado- dijo Kol, riendo

-Una cosa es dominar, y otra complacer. Analiza la diferencia cuñado- dijo Caroline, riendo ante el comentario de Kol

Ambos se levantan y se van a la pista de baila, donde ya hay varias personas bailando

-Damon y Caroline no se llevan bien – le dije Elena a Stefan, al ver la interrogante en su rostro

-Ya me doy cuenta- dijo Stefan

-Si, no soporta que su amiga tenga una relación estable y ella cambie de novio mas que de ropa interior- dijo Damon

-Damon, por favor, a Stefan no le interesan nada de estas cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar nosotros también?- le pregunto Elena, en tono suplicante, sabiendo de antemano la contestación de Damon

-Sabes que no me gusta bailar

-Por favor, ¿si? Una pieza nada mas- rogó Elena

-No, Elena- dijo Damon rotundamente

-¿Qué te dije? No se sabe divertir. Si no es un problema para ti y si me lo permites, ¿puedo sacar yo a Elena a bailar? No es justo que

haya organizado tan bonita velada y se quede sentada toda la noche- le pregunto Stefan

-Me parece bien, mientras yo saludo a otras personas. Estas en las manos del mejor bailarín.- dijo Damon, parándose de sus silla.

Damon besa la mejilla de Elena, y se va, dejándola con el semblante triste. Stefan mira las demás personas en la mesa. Rebekah esta no se sabe donde. Matt y Kol están hablando de la próxima temporada de futbol americano que esta por empezar. Bonnie y Jeremy también se han levantado y hablan animadamente con una pareja y una señora, que asume Stefan, es la mamá de Elena y Jeremy.

Vuelve a mirar Elena, sigue con la mirada perdida. Parece estar apuntando las ganas de llorar.

-Hey- poniendo su mano sobre la de ella- si todavía tienes ganas de bailar, aquí estoy. O lo que necesites- le dijo Stefan, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo. En los ojos de Elena pudo verla analizar su propuesta

-¿Sabes? Si vamos a bailar. A veces tu primo es muy necio, siento que estoy con un anciano a veces- dijo Elena, con un poco de

tristeza- o tal vez el este en otra etapa ya y yo soy muy joven

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto Stefan

-Cumplí 24 en junio pasado.

-Tampoco es q Damon tenga 40, a penas tiene 28. Pero el siempre ha sido así. No le gustan las fiestas ni los eventos sociales mas haya de los negocios que pueda sacar de ello- le dijo Stefan, para hacerla sentir un poco mejor

Stefan le ofrece su mano a Elena. Ella la mira, y le sonríe, antes de tomarla. Al tomarla, siente esa corriente nuevamente. Ambos se miran, sonríen, pero no comentan nada. caminan hacia la pista. Stefan coloca su mano derecha en la cintura de Elena, acercándola a el. Con la izquierda, entrelaza sus dedos con la de Elena. Elena pone su mano libre en el hombro de Stefan y comienza a bailar. Es una pieza suave, que les permite deslizarse por la pista. Stefan mira a Elena y le sonrie, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca un poco mas a el, perdiendo el contacto visual. Mira el otro hombro de Stefan y siente deseos de poner su cabeza sobre el, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Pero los pensamientos de Elena son interrumpidos por Caroline y Niklaus, que han llegado hasta donde ellos.

-Elena, ¿cambiamos parejas? - le pregunto Caroline

Elena miro Stefan y luego contesto…

-Si, claro.- dijo Elena, preguntándose porque estaba molesta con Caroline

Entre vuelta y vuelta, Nik y Elena se alejaron un poco de Caroline y Stefan, dándole Caroline la oportunidad de hablar libremente con Stefan…

-Fue muy bonito de tu parte sacar a Elena a bailar. Seguro si no lo hacías, se quedaría sentada toda la noche, esperando al organ… quise decir a tu primo- dijo Caroline

-Me lo imagine

-Ya he visto como la miras- dijo Caroline, sin rodeos

-Esta noche al parecer todos están pendientes a como miro a Elena- dijo Stefan con una pequeña sonrisa

-Dime que no fue el organ… digo, tu primo el que se dio cuenta- le pregunto Caroline, con preocupación

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque el esta pendiente hasta de los mosquitos que se le pegan. Cuando llego Nik y su familia fue así con Kol y Nik. No se como

Elena lo aguanta- dijo Caroline

-La verdad… yo tampoco. Se nota que Elena vive una mentira, no lo conoce realmente como es- dijo Stefan sin pensar

-Espera un segundo… ¿Tu estas hablando mal de tu primo?- le pregunto Caroline, a quien jamás se le escapaba nada

-Te lo diré a ti, porque se ve que te preocupa mucho la relación de Elena y mi primo, se ve que estas preocupada por ella con toda la razón. Las apariencias engañan, Caroline. Damon no es ese hombre perfecto que Elena cree. Creí que después de tantos años se le quitaría lo capullo a mi primo pero ya veo q no. Y… - alzo su vista a mirar a Elena que reía de algo que Nik le había dicho – me da pena que este jugando con una mujer como Elena, que a leguas se ve que tomaría una bala por el

-Es lo que yo digo caray. Pero ella esta bruta, ciega, sorda y muda ante el. Todo lo que el dice ella lo hace. No tomes mucho, come saludable, no te trasnoches, haz ejercicios. Damon no quiere que coma esto, Damon no quiere que haga lo otro… no lo soporto- dijo Caroline

-Ya me di cuenta –dijo Stefan riendo-Veremos a ver que podemos hacer…

-Tal vez… bueno no es que yo quiera q te metas… pero a lo mejor si tu hablas con ella, no se , mas adelante cuando haya confianza, tu puedas abrirle los ojos. Damon no tiene familia ni amigos… solo tu, ¿Quién mejor que tu lo puede conocer?- le dice Caroline

-Créeme, que lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

Nik y Elena se les acercan…

-Espero que Caroline se haya comportado y no te haya dicho nada impropio acerca de tu primo- dijo Elena, mirando a Caroline con seriedad

-Solo la verdad- dijo Caroline

-Caroline, cariño- dijo Nik

-Caroline se porto muy gentil y amistosa, y no comento nada importante de Damon- dijo Stefan

-Eso espero, suele hablar demás- dijo Elena, parándose al lado de Stefan

-Stefan, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo de beber para las chicas en lo que ellas nos esperan en la mesa?

-Claro, vamos. Con su permiso

Elena y Caroline se dirigen a la mesa, ahora vacía…

-Stefan es muy educado y gentil- dijo Caroline, con toda la intencion, pues se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que Elena le dio cuando le sugirió que cambiaran de parejas

-Si, todo un caballero- reconoció Elena, con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar

Mientras…

-Stefan, quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa por cualquier comentario que haya hecho Caroline. No le agrada Damon. Y también por los comentarios de mi hermana en la cena- dijo Nik

-No te preocupes. Y ya me quedo clarísimo que no le cae para nada bien. Aunque…- dijo Stefan, pero no termino. Mientras menos personas supieran lo que Caroline y él hablaron, mejor

-¿Aunque que?- pregunto Nik

-Bueno… no es nada olvídalo.- dijo Stefan

-Si te soy sincero, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho. Tiene algo que aun no me cuadra. No me fío de el- le confeso Nik

-Yo… no quisiera hablar mal de el. Es mi primo y muy gentilmente me va a dejarme quedar aquí- dijo Stefan, tratando de guardar las distancias

-Hey, si tienes algún problema con tu primo, en mi casa eres bien recibido. Vi que le caíste muy bien a Caroline y a mi hermano, y a mi también me caes bien.- le ofreció Nik- Además… vi como…-empezó Nik

-Ya, viste como mire a Elena- termino Stefan por él

Nik se empezó a reir…

-La verdad es que si. No lo disimulaste ni tantito, seguro tu primo se dio cuenta y hoy le reclama a Elena o a ti.- le dijo riendo Nik

-No creo que este en posición de reclamarme nada, la verdad

-Stefan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante

-Cuando fuiste a la cava a buscar a tu primo, ¿estaba mi hermana con el?

-Si, para que mentirte, ¿sabias lo que ellos tienen?

-Sospechas nada mas, pero ya gracias a ti lo tengo confirmado. No le comentes nada a Caroline, por favor. No es que este tapando a mi hermana, porque una mujer como Elena no se merece eso, pero Caroline no tiene tacto para decir las cosas - dijo Nik - Además, si Elena no lo ve con su propios ojos, jamás le creerá

-Lo se, pero ella tiene que salir de ese engaño en el que esta

-Coincido contigo. Bueno, deberíamos ir con las chicas. Mi oferta sigue en pie, si cambias de opinión - dijo Nik, sonriendo

-Gracias, te agradezco la oferta, pero he pensado quedarme por tiempo indefinido. Me tome un año sabático de mis deberes en la empresa y he pensado rentar un apartamento. Creo que será lo mejor, si quiero llevar la fiesta en paz con mi primo

-Si, a veces lo mejor es evitar.

Regresan a la mesa…

-Bueno Stefan ya que tienes pensado quedarte un buen tiempo, si para Navidad estas, desde ya estas invitado al baile que ofrecerá mi familia en Noche Buena- dijo Nik, sentándose al lado de Caroline

-Gracias por la invitación, con mucho gusto ire- contesto Stefan

-Y quien sabe… puede que hasta a mi boda con Caroline te invite- añadió Nik

-Bueno, aun no veo ningún anillo en mi dedo- dijo Caroline, haciéndose la desatendida

-Pronto lo veras- dijo Nik, besándola

Elena sonrío por su amiga, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Elena llevaba 4 años con Damon, y el hablaba de cuando se casaran, pero la verdad es que el no había propuesto matrimonio y ese día parecía muy lejano para Elena.

-En varios meses es la boda de Bonnie y Jeremy. El amor esta en el aire. Solo nos falta Matt y Elena- dijo Caroline

-Seguro Damon ya se lo propuso-dijo Stefan, sabiendo que ya llevaban 4 años juntos, por lo que asumió que ya estarían

comprometidos

-Ya quisiera Elena- dijo Caroline sin pensar, como era su costumbre

-Caroline- dijo Nik

-Damon aun no le propone matrimonio- dijo Caroline a Stefan

-Para mi, el amor es mas que un simple anillo, un contrato o un papel. No necesito nada de ninguna de esas cosas para amarlo o ser feliz. Con permiso- dijo Elena, levantándose de la mesa molesta

-Y Elena ya se molesto- dijo Nik- Amor, debes aprender a controlar esa boca

-No lo pude evitar, digo lo que pienso- dijo Caroline

-Deberías mejor pensar lo que dices cariño- dijo Nik

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ver a Elena molesta conmigo, Stefan. Eso pasa mucho por aquí. Luego yo me disculpo, prometo que no

lo haré mas… trato de cumplir pero a veces me es muy difícil- le dijo Caroline a Stefan

Mientras…

-Hola bonita, ¿ya te cansaste de bailar?- le pregunta Damon a Elena

-Tuve una diferencia con Caroline- dijo Elena, algo molesta

-¿Puedo saber?- dijo Damon, fingiendo interés, pues si Elena le dejara de hablar a Caroline, seria lo mejor para el.

-Nada sin importancia- mintió Elena

-Debe tenerla si tan enojada estas- insistió Damon

-No es nada- dijo Elena, cortante

-Sr. Salvatore- dijo un señor

-Me disculpas un momento- dijo Damon, dejando a Elena, sola y triste

-Hoy no es mi noche, definitivo- dijo Elena para si misma

-¿Dejaron sola a la Srta?- dijo Stefan, apareciendo a su lado

-Stefan- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Damon esta atendiendo a unos socios… me parece que son socios, la verdad no se- dijo Elena

-¿Te puedo invitar a bailar otra vez?- le pregunto Stefan

-Hey, es tu fiesta y… y la verdad no tienes que bailar conmigo por lastima o pena- dijo Elena, mirándose las manos

-Hey tú- dijo Stefan, levantandole el rostro- si, es mi fiesta, y por lo tanto, quiero pasarla bien y contigo. No conozco a nadie y tú me

caes bien. Pensé que podíamos ser amigos, y los amigos bailan y la pasan bien

Elena sonríe. ¿Cómo ese hombre que acaba de conocer, puede provocar sonrisas tan espontáneas en ella?

-Así que, ¿bailamos o no?- le pregunto Stefan, sonriendo también

Elena se lo pensó. Miro una vez mas a Damon. Este tenia un vaso de wisky y charlaba con unos señores y fumaba un puro. Parecía un gran magnate y ella, la esposa del magnate, relegada a una esquina. Volvió a mirar a Stefan y este le ofrecía la mano. Al diablo, iba a disfrutar la noche, como la joven adulta que era, después lidiaría con Damon y su mal humor

-Vamos- dijo, dándole la mano a Stefan

* * *

Hola Hola por aquí ! Capitulo super largo ! Espero q lo disfruten y q alguien aunq sea solo una persona me diga como esta llendo el fic :) espero sus comentarios


End file.
